Ultraman Cure (Scorpium Ultra)
is the oldest Scorpium Ultra and the older brother of Virus. He believes in "Conflicts is neccessary" and have a great sense of purity around him. After reversing his younger brother's damage, he almost died until Genesis Messiah saved him. He is respected by many beings in the universe. In the present times, he reawakened and continued his mission to protect Curium Water. Being the older brother of Virus, he had similar motive to him, being inspired after a vampire and demon but less evil looking with shades of blue. History Past Arcs Cure is the oldest and first Scorpium Ultra born, he will share his genes with Virus, whom was born 1000 years later. He landed on Planet Cure and devote his life to protect the Curium Water, he constructed the Water Light Place. Chapter 1: "Battle with Deleto Race" With Virus, Cure and Virus fought off a fierce and legendary battle with many number of the Deleto Race. Cure would also train himself to be more stronger and powerful in the use of his Curium Water. After many years, Cure and Virus managed to drive them to extinction, ending their threat for many years to come. While Cure returned to Planet Cure, Cure is aware that Virus went to Earth. He also know about Yvon's presence there. Chapter 2: "Banishment" After Virus seen the digusting side of humans on Earth and using Voiderium to void many organisms of their free will to kill them and turning planet to wasteland, Cure confronted his younger brother at the Edge Hole and fought a battle with each other. After a struggle, Cure emerged victorious by wounding him with the power of Curium Water which can dissipate Virus' Voiderium. Cure then banished Virus out of the universe for his atrocious actions. Chapter 3: "Road to Slumber" As the damage caused by Virus in the ten thousand years will be too severe, Cure unleashes all his Curium Water to purify and clean the universe and reversing the damage done by Virus which he did. However doing that, Cure had to pay a price, he was on the verge of death and loses his conscious from the excessive use of energy. His actions touched many beings and Genesis Messiah sees them, saved him from the brink of death. To survive, he took a human form and slumbered while Genesis Messiah and the Curiums heal him in the cave of Planet Cure. As day pass by, he gets better and better. He was forced to awaken next years later after Virus and his army returns. Ultraman One Season 4-5 After awakened, he meet Ultras from the Land of Light. He would discuss with them about what happens and his backstory. Following this, he transformed in many tumes and aiding them against Snakewheel, showing them his powers. He later explained to them the power of Curium Water. He finally meet Virus, both fought against each other, while he was almost winning, Belial came and almost turn him into his slave but Cure manages to escape. Back in Planet Cure, the palace he creates, he bath himself in Curium Water to heal and the will to protect, allows him to unlock his Ultimate Form, Ocean Fom. He later saved Dark Sceptor and fought against a soulless copy of himself and went to space once again to reverse the damge done by Virus in his Ocean Form. He later challenged Virus to a final battle after One is defeated by one. Cure fought well and wanting his younger brother to return back but Virus was strong enough to restand his Cure The Final. As a result, Cure and the others could only watch as Virus blew up the universe until Genesis Messiah came and undo the damge. Cure was unable to use his Ocean Form after taking too much damage for a while but Genesis Messiah shortened the punishment. Cure later went to Earth with Dark Sceptor to purify Yvon from Voiderium but unable to turn her to Normal from The Sacrifie. Cure then recruit them to live on Planet Cure and start training them. Cure and his allies, the Scorpium Ultras, would travel to the Land of Light to gather and battle against Evil Messiah later. Cure participated in the battle with Evil Messiah, after everyone "dies", he and One assumes their most powerful form, Ocean and Hexagonal Form and receiving everyone's positive thoughts and vaquished the dark and evil deity. He was shocked to see Virus return and was happy that Genesis Messiah has recovered all his powers. Light and Darkness (The Series) Cure and One appear in the final episode sent by Genesis Messiah to save One's daughter and a fellow Scorpium Ultras from the evil humanoid deity, Civilisation, which is in fact a creation of Evil Messiah. After destroying Civilisation, Cure embraced Spectrum and respected his choice of living in their Land of Light. Cure and One had a final chat before parting ways, knowing he will see One again. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil Cure reappears in this movie. TBA Ultraman Blizzard: Return of the Chaos Header Ultraman Virus The Aftermath Cure will return in this series. TBA Personality Cure is someone who loves things that are pure and not things that are impure such as Reiyonx energies, Voiderium and minus energies. Cure only loves to come into cntact with things that are pure with a good heart and he will use his Curium Water to purify things that are impure. He clearly depises impure items. Due to this, he likes to bath and immense himself with Curium Water and even covering himself with this water as this is the purest substance he had encountered in his life. Despite having a great respect for purity, he is quite friendly towards people he had never meet before and meeting for the first time. He prefers to co-exist with them. Being a fast speed Ultra, Cure adopts a passive and calm fighting style like many blue Ultras, prefers to end his fight via peaceful means. He is quite agile when he fights. In his Ultimate Form, Cure adopts a more aggressive fighting style to the extent of using his Curium Water of harming others who cannot co-exist with others such as Deleto and Evil Messiah. He is not so using his physical strength and his arms and legs in combat. He prefers to manipulate his Curium Water and conjure it into his attack. Towards conflicts, Cure thinks that conflicts are necessary to promote peace and unity between beings across the universe and believes having a free will promotes peace instead of stripped off their free will as conflicts will more likely to happen in a no free will world. Apearances Being the older brother of Virus, Cure has similar design to Virus, themed after vampire and demon, but in Cure's cause, he is less sinister like looking with lightning shades of blue and white as his main colour. His face, is the base of all Scorpium Ultras with a circular eyes. Cure has protectors in the shape of a water dip at his chest. His stomach and chest areas are green in colour with stripes of blue and white. On his legs and arms, he had blue crystals. He has a color timer. He is usually covered in a blue aura with molecules of Curium Water around him, a power given by Cure Afloat. A lamp of light is found in his forehead. As his Ocean Form, Cure is more royalty in appearance, he gains two aegis like features on his both sides of his back, they are the Cure Orbium, which stores his Curium Water and light energies. His color timer is replaced with a dip of water. His other features remains the same but he has now orange and red colour in notable parts of his body. Profile Stats *Floating/Flight Speed: Mach 10 *Age: Over 17,000 years old *Grip Strength: 140, 000 tonnes(Normal), 160,000 tonnes(Ocean) *Jumping Height: 600 meters *Swimming Speed: 1050m/min *Brute Strength: 100,000 tonnes *Home World: Scorpio Nova Galaxy(Another Universe), Planet Cure(Water Light Palace where he built underneath Enchantment Pool which is underwater) *Weakness: **Normal ***His lifeforce is connected to Planet Cure Curium Water bodies, anything bad happens to them, it will happens to Cure as well. ***Reiyonx Energies ***Excessive Usuage of Curium Water **Ocean ***Even though his Ocean Form suprass all this limits, using it for too long or too weakened, he would be forced to be his normal form and make this form inaccessible for quite a while. Transformation Uota Kenki transforms into Cure by using a sword like stuff called the Water Sceptor where Uota raises the stuff up to gather pure water from other sources and enpowering himself with the water. After that, water dragon starts flying around, creating a twister and waves represents tsunami and Cure rises up from the background. . Body Features :;Common *'Cure Bracers': Cure possess two armed bracers around the same position as Virus, Cure can charge his attacks with this. *'Color Timer': Cure possess a color timer like other Ultras, which blinks only when he is weakened. *'Cure Orb': Cure has a diamond shaped forehead gem on his face, it can be use for attacks and other purposes. *'Ultra Armor': Cure has an Ultra Armor, it is resistant to fire and lasers. Being a green Ultras, Cure is also resistant to the cold. *'Protectors': Cure has protectors around his chest area. :;Ocean *'Orbium Aegis': In his Ultimate Form, Cure has two balls of water around his back where Cure can channel his water powers easily without fearing energy loss. This is similar to Noa's Noa Aegis. *'Cure Core': In his Ultimate Form, Cure has an energy core that is shaped like a dip of water. *'Cystals': Aside from his new features, Cure also sports crystals on notable parts of his body. Forms - Ocean= Ocean Cure's Ultimate Form. "Curium Water, the holy water, hear my prayers and voices, grant my power, Cure Ocean"-Transforming catchphrase Techniques :;Abilities *'Size Change': Cure can drastically increase his height to 120meters from 49meters to face agianst foes taller than Cure himself. *'Curium Water': Same as normal form, now the Curium Water is stored in his Orbium Aegis. ::;New Techniques **'Water Dragon': His signature ability, Cure can create up to 7-8 water dragons purely made up of Curium Water. The water dragons all serves Cure and can attack as well by splashing Curium Water at foes. However, all water dragons shares their energy with Cure, this will drain Cure's energy much faster. They have a mind of their own and functions as an individual. However, there is one moment that he can produce 40 dragons at once. ***'Curium Purify': The water dragons can splash a stream of water from their upper body that is able to purify worlds and beings, it can reverse the effects of Voiderium much faster, Cure uses this reverse and clean the damage Virus caused to the ecosystem and universe. This drains his energy drastically. ***'Curium Cannon': The water dragons can fire a cannon of Curium Water that will be able to attack foes, it has the scald evil beings and heal good beings. **'Cure Geyser': Cure launches many water orbs in the ground, water geyser will start appearing from the ground like a fountain, creating a rainfall around his foes, scalding them continously until they are weakened, giving Cure another chance to deal another attack. To him and his allies, this rainfall will empower and heal their injuries. **'Curium Phoenix': Cure creates a large sphere of ball from his Orbium Aegis, firing multiple energy blasts in the form of water dragons at foes, used to kill Death Tanothor. **'Curium Scald': Fire Curium Water Balls at his foes, scalding them. Used against Evil Messiah. **'Oceanic Drift': This is Cure's most powerful attack as an Ultra, he usually lock this attack. Cure creates a pool of water times larger than Pacific Ocean and Cure The Final, rain it down at his foes, this will disspate anything evil in one shot and cause devastating damage to the environment but it is greatly reduced with Cure Afloat. It is stated this attack can turn Earth into a water planet without Cure Afloat. Used to finish off Evil Messiah and Civilisation. **'Curium Mirage': Cure creates a sea illusion into the form of a river to confuse opponents. It can also acts as a shield/wall of water to block attacks. Cure uses this to travel to another universe as well. ::;Past Form Techniques **'Cure Afloat': Same as Normal Form. **'Cure The Final': Same as Normal Form. Used against Virus in episode 29 but Cure is in a weaken state and could only use 40% of same technique and as a result, Virus absorbed the attack through his Voider Organ while endure being scalded. **'Cure The Reverse': Same as Normal Form. **'Other Abilities': Being an enhancement from, Cure can use the abilities of his Normal Form but they are more powerful. :;Special Moves *'Cure Medium': A form of energy blasts that can fired in rapid sucession, can cuase medium to average explosions. *'Cure Banish': Creates a dimensional hole, can be used for banishing others or for quite teleportation to other locations. However, it can only be used for one time. *'Curium Sun-Current': A stream of energy where Cure entrusts his hands in L style. :;Physcial *'Cure Kick': A kick attack, blue discharges are seen. **'Cure Drill Tactics': Cure can concentrate his blue discharges into one spot and delivering a kick like a drill. Can cause great pain, used against Virus. *'Cure Punch': A punch attack, blue discharges are exposed. **'Flying Punch': A punch where Cure delivers to his foes while in mid aid or flying. **'Curium Bang': A bang of energy in Cure's elbow and using it to ram,foes. *'Acceleration/Speed': Cure can accelerate and travelling at very high speeds. *'Durability': Cure has greatly durability in this form, able to wistand Virus Daggers. :;Weapons *'Water Sceptor': His stuff, can be use in combat. **'Water Electricity': Cure can convert his Curium Water to water and electricity to increase and enpower his blows, delivering more damage to foes. **'Water Sun-Beam': Cure charges the Water Sceptor and fires a beam of light blue colour. }} Trivia *Ultraman Cure is perhaps of the one strongest Scorpium Ultras for his Curium Water manipulation, while Virus is strong for his brute strength. The next will be Yvon and Dark Sceptor, whom are the best swordfighters. The rest are currently taking all physical conditioning to be as powerful as Cure. The Evil Scorpium Ultras are powerful on their own ways, they can cause calamity and chaos if not stopped. *Cure has good relationship with One as shown in his appearances. *As Cure is the older brother of Virus, he has a similar theme to Virus, making Cure a good Ultra to be themed after a demon and vampire motif. However, to Cure, Cure has a devilish and evil look, he has a slightly royal and majestic appearance, with shades of blue in his body. *It is currently whether Cure has completely recovered from his wounds on his body. *In episode 22, 23 and 30, is the only time he never utilized Cure Afloat, the main reason is beacause is too weak to generate it even in his Ocean Form. *In episode 30, it was originally planned for Cure to defeat and kill Virus with his Oceanic Drift, but was scrapped. The reason for this change is becuase in most series is usually the hero wins so I decided to change to show whay happens when a villain wins in the end. But in theory, Cure was already very weak after battling Virus after reverting the damage Virus caused, and was still able to put up a fight in his Ocean Form. He could only use 40% of his Cure The Final and the result is, Virus absorbed it through his Voider Organ. *Cure is mostly an water/aquatic based Ultra. His original plan was: **Ultraman Zerth: To be the light counterpart of Virus, whose backstory is a being born from a black supernova while Zerth is born from a regular supernova. This is before the idea of Scorpium Ultras. **Ultraman Aquamarine: A scrapped water like Ultra, his original concept and design is scrapped and deleted, to make Cure, This is before the idea of Curium Water. *Cure has similar background to Ultraman Noa like being worshipped/respected by many other beings but with the following differences: **After being heavily wounded from casting Dark Zagi back to his homeworld, Noa was forced to take on lesser forms. (Noa) **After being heavily wounded from reversing the damage done by Virus, Cure fell and almost died until Genesis Dragon saved him, he was then forced to take on a human form to survive by also slumbering. **While Zagi is a demonic clone of Noa, Cure and Virus are biological and DNA/genes related brothers. **While Noa is focused on "bonds", Cure is focused on "Curium Water", "brotherly relationship" and "friendship". *Cure is the only Ultra whom can travel to another universe, this is eventually revealed to be a signature ability of all Scorpium Ultras. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity